The field of the invention relates to an inflatable goal or target. More particularly, the invention relates to an inflatable goal or target that allows the user to throw, kick, skip or otherwise propel an object, such as a ball, through the goal or target and may be used in a pool or other body of water.
There are many land-based games which involve throwing objects at targets or hoops as a game of skill. Land based games such as basketball, volleyball and football have been adapted to play while the participants are in or near the water. There are no water-based games which combine and test these skills. It has been popular, for many years, to play ball games in conjunction with swimming pools. In many areas, bodies of water, such as swimming pools, provide no other recreational activity other than swimming. Using games of skill for fun and enjoyment in a pool provides additional activities other than swimming. It has been known to construct goals for mounting in conjunction with the edge of a swimming pool, or just outside the pool on the ground or the pool deck. There exist games adapted to be played in a pool such as basketball. Basketball, like many other land sports, tend to be quite difficult when played in a pool, especially when two teams are opposing one another. A typical goal may include a basketball hoop, wherein the basketball hoop and net are elevated some distance above the surface of the water, and scoring requires that a participant throw the ball in an arc with it being intended that it is to pass through the hoop and the net.